Hive/Host Capture Force
The Hive/Host Capture Force (H.C.F.) is an organization that appears in the Resident Evil series. Very little is known about this group, except that they are a private army belonging to a company rivalling the Umbrella Corporation. They are known to have been operating between 1998 and 2000 and have been involved in the creation and use of Bio-Organic Weapons. History 1998 In December 1998, H.C.F. carried out an attack on Umbrella's Rockfort Island base. The attack was led by none other than Albert Wesker, a former Umbrella operative who had betrayed the company following the Mansion Incident in the Arklay Mountains earlier that year. Wesker's mission was to acquire a sample of T-Veronica, a T-virus variant engineered by Alexia Ashford. Arriving at the island, H.C.F. fighter jets bombed the Rockfort facility, killing many personnel outright while others became infected with the T-virus that leaked out from the island's laboratory. Wesker and his troops set foot on the island and began searching for Alexia and T-Veronica. As they searched, they encountered zombies and other creatures running loose on the island. While the H.C.F. troops were prepared for the most part to combat B.O.W.'s, some of them fell victim to T-virus infection. Wesker still had use for these zombified subordinates and attached explosive charges to them which would go off when the zombie soldiers grabbed anyone. Several hours after the T-virus outbreak, Alfred Ashford, Rockfort's commander, activated the base's self-destruct sequence and then fled aboard an escape plane. Wesker and his H.C.F. unit would vacate the island in time, though certain parts of the base were still intact following the self-destruct, so they resumed their search. Later, Wesker's old nemesis and former S.T.A.R.S. subordinate Chris Redfield arrived on the island in search of his sister Claire. By this point, Wesker had learned that Alexia was in cryogenic stasis at Umbrella's base in Antarctica and that Claire had travelled there as well. Wesker enjoyed a brief confrontation with Chris, but departed after discovering that Alexia had awoken from stasis. A day later, an H.C.F. submarine arrived at Umbrella's Antarctic base and Wesker confronted Alexia, demanding that she surrender to him. Alexia was not impressed by Wesker's demands and attacked him, the T-Veronica virus in her body mutating her into a powerful superhuman form. After a brief fight, Wesker retreated when he saw that Chris was watching him from cover, leaving his former subordinate to deal with Alexia. He and his men searched the Antarctic Base for any materiel they could use and they happened upon the body of Steve Burnside, a prisoner from Rockfort who had escaped with Claire. Steve had been injected with a modified strain of T-Veronica and so Wesker decided that he would do and that Alexia was no longer necessary. He and his men then departed aboard their submarine with Steve's body before the Antarctic Base self-destructed. 2000 At some point in 2000, H.C.F. had been in collaboration with a crime syndicate known as The Connections. The full extent of this partnership is unclear, but together they had developed a new type of fungus-based bio-weapon known as "Mold" which possessed mind-controlling properties. The development of the Mold would eventually lead to the creation of the E-series B.O.W. Eveline in the 2010's. Resources H.C.F. were known to have access to combat-capable aircraft and even submersible transportation. Their soldiers were likely equipped with assault weaponry and also wore body armour and carried explosive devices and night-vision goggles. Most notably, H.C.F. had the means of creating and controlling Bio-Organic Weapons, having developed their own enhanced version of the Hunter B.O.W.'s created by Umbrella. The Hunter-II's were equipped with cybernetic eyepieces that carried signal trancievers. These trancievers would react whenever a Spotter, a small robotic drone, detected a target, sending a signal to summon the Hunter to its location and attack the intruder. Category:Paramilitary Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Resident Evil Category:Terrorists